Il est ainsi fait
by Rachel V.K
Summary: OS en l'honneur du Joker version Ledger : la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille aux côtés du plus grand criminel de Gotham... qui se révèle être un "animal" plutôt particulier... sous tous rapports.


**Il est ainsi fait...**

Face-à-face.

La pénombre autour d'eux.

De lui, on ne distingue que la face blanche, le sourire étendu jusqu'aux joues ainsi que la brillance de ses yeux.

Une force. Brute.

Il a décidé, voilà quelques jours, de s'occuper des ponts et chaussées de Gotham. De la réhabilitation lourde. Il se fend d'être un ingénieur du chaos.

"Cela passe par l'étape. faire table raaaaase. du passé."

On aimerait lui demander et on pourrait deviner que c'est ce qui lui est arrivé : qui était-il avant de devenir LE Joker ? la question demeure ouverte. Ou... il a perdu la mémoire en même temps que toute humanité et il se voit donc contraint de s'inventer un passé, de justifier la présence de ses cicatrices sur les joues.

Tuer. C'est son arme : tuer. Sans compromis. Sans distinction. Le chaos ne tient compte ni du rang social, ni de la couleur de la peau, ni de l'âge... il tue. Simplement pour générer la peur. Car, pense-t-il, la nature humaine est faite pour vivre. Mourir est donc une peur profonde, viscérale.

De mourir, Joker s'en moque. De vivre aussi.

Il est parvenu au point de non retour, arraché morceau après morceau cette humanité qui le gavait, gravé à jamais ce sourire sur son visage.

On pourrait penser qu'il est monté à l'envers : il rit lorsqu'on le tabasse, il trouve intéressante la souffrance d'autrui tout autant que la sienne, il aime découvrir ce qui la provoque, ce qui l'encourage.

Ce n'est pas un criminel classique. C'est un criminel inventif. Qui sait se servir de tout.

Le moindre objet d'apparence anodine peut très vite devenir meurtrier entre ses mains.

Avec le Joker, la victime ne sait jamais à quelle sauce elle sera mangée.

***

Elle le fait vraiment triper !

Parce que générer la peur de cette fille là relève un peu de l'exploit... parce qu'il sait qu'elle lui est attachée... parce que ça lui plaît d'avoir affaire à une guerrière.

Il arrive au Joker de rendre la vie domestique un peu plus attrayante et moins ennuyeuse ; les publicités plébiscitant l'âge d'or ménager et véhiculant l'image de la parfaite femme de maison l'amusent au plus haut point. C'est à coup de crayon rouge qu'il dessine un sourire similaire au sien à la pin-up en tablier et lui taille des pensées mauvaises sur mesure : "Avec le nouveau hachoir Delta, elle sait de quelle manière accueillir son mari. Rondelles, dés ou lamelles, elle maîtrise." Le Joker pratique un humour assez particulier...

Joker ne rechigne pas non plus à quelques câlineries "maison". A condition bien sûr que la chose soit précédée d'une partie de chasse qui mette ses sens aux aguets !

Alors là, oui, il vous laisse le déshabiller... vaguement.

S'il s'en trouve d'humeur, vous aurez même le droit de le chevaucher... rapidement.

Il se peut que les baisers se changent en poings et que les caresses deviennent lame sur la peau. En ce cas, laissez le criminel battre l'asphalte de la cité... car il a tout de l'animal capable de dévorer la main qui le nourrit.

Oh ! et n'attendez pas une quelconque reconnaissance de sa part. Rien n'est dû et encore moins acquis.

***

De ses séjours plus ou moins brefs à Arkham, le clown est passé maître dans la discipline d'user les psys. Vous savez ? ces gentils docteurs de l'âme en blouse blanche... qui associent un trouble à un médicament.

Du rose pour la dépression. Du bleu pour l'insomnie. Du vert pour l'agressivité. Ils aiment les couleurs ! tous les jours, c'est arc-en-ciel à l'asile !

Ils vous gavent de pilules et ensuite s'étonnent que vous n'ayez plus d'appétit ! vous reprendrez bien un peu de cocktail ?

Le clown a un jour passé en revue les petits cachets et autres gélules, les examinant avec attention. Il a décrété que non, il ne les prendrait pas : leur mélange à l'intérieur de son estomac ne provoquerait qu'une pâte hideuse de couleur uniforme indéterminée.

Il a boudé les jolis remèdes concoctés par le lobby pharmaceutique.

Peu après son énième évasion, on l'a vu faire voler en éclats la centrale des officines de Gotham.

***

Joker a la fâcheuse tendance de s'amuser avec les chauve-souris !

Cependant ces dernières semblent particulièrement sensibles aux couleurs violet - vert qui laissent derrière elles des gerbes explosives... une déflagration et hop ! vous voilà assaillis !...

Passe encore qu'elles se contentent de voleter au-dessus de votre tête... certain spécimen cependant semble cogner plutôt fort ! vous laissant des traces bleues, violettes qui tirent finalement sur le jaune... des stigmates douloureux.

Paradoxalement, rien ne vaut une confrontation avec cette autre bête de foire qui sillonne Gotham !

Oh ! le clown aime sentir la présence du justicier... Batman est devenu le meilleur atout du clown, tellement droit, tellement plein de règles inutiles ! le plaisir de le voir dévier, douter, appeler est... une réjouissance sans nom.

Et puis Batman est un oiseau de nuit. On ne sait pas ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Dormir suspendu par les pieds ? faire du golf ?

Le clown s'applique également à lui trouver une activité diurne. Il le représente aux côtés du maire, à la dernière garden-partie en vogue, à la table d'un des restaurants les plus cotés de la ville, entouré d'une troupe de ballet féminin, en croisière, à Hong-Kong...

Bref, tandis que certains ont des araignées au plafond, Joker lui a une chauve-souris dans la tête.

***

Joker mène. Les autres suivent.

Ses hommes, ses sbires, ses complices, Joker les recrute à tour de bras !

Plus on est de fous... non, non et non ! combien de fois faudra-t-il le répéter ?! il n'est PAS fou !!!

Dans les rangs, les rebellions sont denrée rare. En effet, qui oserait faire faux-bond au patron ? plutôt mourir sous des balles que de tomber entre les mains du boss !

Joker immole par le feu ou les lames, selon.

***

La poudre et l'essence sont devenues sa fragrance. Son long pardessus violet en est imprégné de même que ses cheveux, ses gants...

Prenez également plaisir à vous réveiller à côté d'un masque plus ou moins suintant suivant les activités de la veille...

Oubliez la blancheur des taies d'oreillers et des draps... ou débauchez toutes les blanchisseuses de Gotham !

Dédaignez les regards obliques des clients présents à la laverie lorsque vous introduirez, tout sauf discrètement, les pièces maculées à l'intérieur du gros tambour.

La vie... n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Et avec Joker dans les parages, il se peut que toutes les belles habitudes soient bousculées depuis la façon de manger jusqu'à l'usage détourné du rasoir jetable de la salle de bains.

***

Les flics ! aussi amusants que les psys ! avec le côté intellectuel en moins, cela va sans dire !

Quel plaisir de discuter avec Gordon en salle d'interrogatoire !... une question et une réponse pile poil à côté !...

Et dire que c'est grâce au clown que l'inspecteur est passé commissaire ! naturellement, aucune gratitude de la part de ce vieux de la vieille dans le métier : pas même une coupe de champagne ! infamie !

Enfin... il faut dire qu'avoir explosé sa précieuse forteresse lui reste un peu en travers de l'estomac, au commissaire. Un donné pour un rendu.

Ah... l'incorruptibilité à Gotham... quel mythe ! à quand l'érection d'un monument commémoratif à l'égard de cette vertu éteinte ?

Gordon, lui, est droit. Comme Batman. Et c'est un plaisir de les tordre tous deux ! le clown y va des deux mains... en fredonnant, sourire aux lèvres si l'on peut dire.

***

Parlons maintenant de ce chevalier blanc... Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent.

On ne peut qu'applaudir les prestations de ce procureur, ses coups d'éclats en cour de justice, sa soif de traquer le crime jusque dans ses moindres recoins !

Et alors quoi ?

Harvey est rentré dans la batteuse côté pile et en est ressorti côté face !

Il a suffit de guetter un instant de faiblesse, l'exploiter outrageusement en déguisant à peine les intentions, pour le voir devenir un atout dans le jeu abstrait du clown !

Joker a pris soin d'estampiller les affiches d'un : "Je crois AUSSI en Harvey Dent !"

Dindon de la farce, le Harvey.

***

Oh ! si un fil violet sillonne votre appartement... gardez-vous soigneusement de vous emmêler les pieds dedans... préférez l'enjamber. Ce serait plus sage. Conseil d'amie.

Si vous trouvez la barquette de margarine truffée de petits mots, blagues et autres charades de cru jokerien, c'est que le clown est d'humeur sentimentale ou qu'il a été frappé d'insomnie la nuit dernière.

S'il juge intéressant le matériel stocké dans votre cave, prévoyez des boules quies car il risque fort d'y passer plusieurs nuits, à élaborer je-ne-sais quel système ingénieux qui au lieu de vous rendre service vous pourrira la vie !

Abandonnez également l'idée de corriger ce grand gamin afin de rectifier ses problèmes éducatifs et de lui inculquer quelque discipline de base... grand mal vous ferait de lever la main sur ce gaillard d'un mètre 85.

Achetez du maquillage en grande quantité sous peine de le voir saccager votre précieuse palette de marque X. Parce qu'il le vaut bien !


End file.
